rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Red vs. Blue: Reliving Blood Gulch
Red vs. Blue: Reliving Blood Gulch is a new series created by Sniperteam82308. It is going to be viewed by 3 different perspectives those being Blue Team's, Red Team's, and Tex's. It is an episodic verison of Sniperteam82308's Season 9 which only had the proluge finished. Therefore the Proluge was used for the trailer. Characters Blue Team *Leonard L. Church (RBG) *Lavernius Tucker (RBG) *Michael J. Caboose (RBG)]] *Shelia (RBG) Red Team *Sarge (RBG) *Dexter Grif (RBG) *Dick Simmons (RBG) *Franklin Delano Donut (RBG) *Lopez (RBG) *Puma (RBG) Plot Trailer The trailer picks up directly after n+1 with the Blues spying on Red Teams new vehicle. Meanwhile Red Team decides the name of the vehicle. Tex gives a quick recap of what happened to her during n+1 and realizes she now has Omega again. Episode 1: Why Are We Here Epsilon attempts to explain to Blue Team why they are in Blood Gulch and his backstory as well as what will happen in Blood Gulch. Meanwhile the Reds announce a Freelancer is coming and decide how to celebrate the newly named Puma. All the while Tex rebels against Project Freelancer along with York in order to avoid going to Blood Gulch and Project Freelancer makes a plan to get her back. Episode 2: Several Shots No Kills The Reds and Blues battle it out in Blood Gulch. Meanwhile Tex and York continue the fight to escape. Episode 3: "What the Hell?" While the Reds and Blues continue their battle, Church wonders why he hasn't returned as an A.I. Meanwhile the escape takes a turn for the worse. Episode 4:Memories While Church begins to completely accuratly relive the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Sarge captures the Blues while Grif goes to check on Simmons, Donut, and Lopez. Then Tex and York have to find a new way out. Episode 5:Shipping Out While Grif checks on the 3 injured Reds, Sarge's capture goes aray. Meanwhile Church continues to accuratly relive BGC. Tex and York go up against C.T., Wash, and Wyoming. Episode 6:Coming Home Church finds his way out of the accurate memories while Tucker and Caboose are interrogated by The Meta. Meanwhile Sarge and Grif call a medic for their team. Tex and York get delayed again when all escape pods are luanched and all aircraft ordered offship. Meanwhile Project Freelancer begins to heal its agents after their embarassing defeat by York and Tex. Episode 7:Undermanned The Sarge and Grif attempt to keep the base up to date without Simmons Donut or Lopez. while Church still tries to convince the Blues hes an A.I. Meanwhile Agent Maine tries to find out just what Church is while Tex and York come up with a new plan. The Project Freelancer Agents get more help in stopping Tex. Episode 8:Tucker This episode is all about Church's adventure in Tucker's mind! Episode 9:Return In a Red Team only episode Lopez and Donut return. Episode 10:Run and Gun Tex and York put their plan to capture the Director into action. Episode 11:Failures This episode shows the Project Freelancer group as they try and grow closer... and as they set up traps and ambushes for Tex and York. It parrallels Episode 10. Episode 12:He's Here Red team gets their Freelancer. Meanwhile the Blues continue to argue about Church being an A.I. or a ghost. Episode 13:The Director Tex and York finally reach the Directors chambers. PSA's PSA #1 Going Green Sarge and Church talk about the importance of saving our Earth, meanwhile Sarge's secret begins to spread. Trivia *This series is based off of the cancelled series Sniperteam82308's Season 9 and the trailer was actually taken from the first chapter of that series. *Episode 1s title Several Shots No Kills is a reference to the fact Church can't get any kills with the sniper rifle. *It has been confirmed there will be 3 Full Seasons of Red vs. Blue: Reliving Blood Gulch as well as a mini season. The first Season is airing right now. The second Season will continue the adventures in Blood Gulch and the third will be a strict memory, meaning it will be a canon retelling of what happened unlike most of the season, of the time between Season 5 and Reconstruction and the min series about Epsilon-Church returning to Blood Gulch after leaving the memory unit.